Last Remnants
by RagingCacti
Summary: The last remaining of his kind, he must fight to keep the peace of the world secured.


I am not a writer, I'm just putting this out there. I am much more of an editor. I can search through other peoples works, and find plot holes, grammatical errors, etc. However, I seem to be unable to do this for myself. I wrote this about in a whim, because I started watching MLP while reading about LotR lore, more specifically the Mearas. I kind of wanted to see what would happen if you took a peaceful world like Equestria, and plunged it into darkness. This would involve much torture, death, and otherwise nasty things happening to the beloved characters of the MLP series. I wondered how they would react, seeing as the biggest conflict they had(at the distance I was into the series) was resolved by the little sister being shown affection by her bigger sister. However, as mentioned above, I cant write for the life of me. This is open for adoption by anyone who thinks they are up to the task of finishing this tale. Good luck gentlemen and ladies.

-Raging Cacti

It was a bright and sunny spring day in Ponyville, a small town in Equestria. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the mountaintop city of Canterlot was seen in the distance. However, not a pony was in sight. The streets were strangely empty, the residents of Ponyville were hidden away. Zecora had come galloping into town, telling all of a strange creature that she had spotted deep in the Everfree Forest, and warned them to stay inside, as it had appeared to be coming this way. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rarity all crowded around the window, hoping to see what might be coming through town.

"Come on girls, it can't be anything bad!" said Twilight Sparkle, "You cant judge a book by its cover, Zecora should know that!"

"Hold on there sugar-cube, that may be true, but you also have to be wary of something new, you cant just go barging in on something strange. "

"Applejack is right," agreed Rarity, "This new beast may be dangerous. Even Zecora, who has lived in the Everfree forest for a long time has never seen anything like it."

"I know you guys, but there has to be another way to go about this than hiding indoors and looking out through the blinds! I mean-"

"Shhhhhh" Rainbow Dash interrupted Twilight Sparkle, "Do you guys hear that?" singing could be heard, though the language was very, very different than any of the ponies had ever heard.

"Fanuilos heryn aglar

Rin athar annus-aerath,

Calad ammen i reniar

Mi'aladhremmis ennorath!"

It was beautiful. The very air rang with the words, which were as clear and lasting as a bell. The seven strained to hear the sound of hoofbeats, or some other kind of hoof-step, but couldnt hear anything. The voice got louder,

"A Elbereth Githoniel

I chin a thul lin miriel

Fanuilos le linnathon

Ne ndor haer thar i aeron."

"That voice is simply elegant!" exclaimed Rarity, "I simply must see what kind of creature could make such beautiful song!" And they did. It was a very strange creature. It walked on only who legs, like a dragon, but was much smaller. It stood much taller than any of the ponies, and had pale skin, as opposed to a coat or scales. It wore simple clothes, and a deep blue cloak that was swept behind her... him... it, like a cape. It carried a long stick on its back, with what looked like more sticks with feathers attached to the ends. It walked silently, easing its way forward through the street. It seemed to be barely paying any mind to the houses. As is reached the end of the town, it sat down on a rock, and waited. After a few moments, it lifted its head and called out,

"Celestia, we have urgent things to speak of." The voice, while not loud, held some sort of magic. It could be heard as though right next to the ears of the ponies. Their eyes widened, and Fluttershy gave a small squeak. They waited... only when the princess could be seen in the distance did the ponies dare venture from the house, and onto the street.

Dollothad made his way in from the forest. It had been a long time since he had had an audience, so with a small smile, he began to sing the lament of his people. Years ago... many, many, years ago, his people had inhabited these lands. He had been among them, living among his friends and family, the firstborn. Too soon their time here had ended, and they were sad. All moved on, sailing west on white ships, except for him. He had stayed, feeling a duty to safeguard this land forevermore. The secondborn had risen to power, and there was at last peace from the darkness. Time went on unimpeded, and the power of the secondborn rose. Nations grew and fell under Dollothad's watchful eye. War broke out, on a scale unimaginable by anyone of the first, second, third, or even fourth age. Man had torn himself apart, and they all perished.

For a long time, Dollothad was alone, in a world unpopulated by anything. But then, there was an ember of hope. The mearas had survived, living long past the men that rode them once. Over time, they changed. They began to speak, work magic, and repopulate the world. Dollothad was at last happy. That was soon to change. What was now known to the Ponies of the Mearas as the Everfree Forest was once known as Greenwood the Great, and then Mirkwood. The old fortress of Dol Guldur, though destroyed by Galadriel herself, was not completely destroyed. Like the survival of Melkor in the earliest times, there were a few small chambers not discovered, and orcs remained. Though kept in small numbers by the governments of men, the orcs were allowed to multiply after their downfall. When Dollothad learned that the strength of the orcs was returning, he sought out the Princess of the Mearas, who called herself Celestia.

He told her he could only hope to keep their numbers low, and them ignorant of the outside world for so long. And that he would come to he only once the time was critical for the survival of her race. This was 1000 years ago now, and that time had come.

His song was sung, and he called out to the princess. He now waited, awaiting the fate of all of these creatures. It was now that he would have to lead this race to its final victory over the orcs. He, the last remaining firstborn, the last remaining elf, would be the turning point of this war.


End file.
